Another Hatake: Rakurai
by mixup189
Summary: Kakashi has a daughter that he has no idea exists, Rakurai. She was born in the land of Lightning, and is the result of a one night stand, in simpler terms, an accident. Rakurai is officially aloud to go to the Hidden Leaf Village to search for her dad, because of a treaty that her aunt Sokudo helped create. She and her three half-siblings are a part of the Village Hidden Within.
1. Prologue

My siblings and I were jumping from tree to tree, when Taiyo, my youngest half-brother, decided to take a break. I couldn't go on without him or his dad would kill me, so we decided to sit down and rest for a while. Once Taiyo sets his mind on something nobody but his dad could stop him. Besides Taiyo, I have two other half siblings. Kuro-hi is the oldest out of them; Moeru hoshi is the youngest girl. There are four of us all together, but I have a different dad then them.

I don't know my father, but that's kind of why we are all here, to find him. My name is Rakurai; I'm the oldest with 14 years. Kuro-hi is 13, Moeru hoshi is 12, and Taiyo, her younger twin, is only a few minutes younger than her. Our mom died shortly after giving birth to Taiyo. My step father never really cared for me, so I've practically been raising myself since I was two.

We stopped and took a break; Mom said I look just like my dad. Apparently I have his silver hair, I'm tall, lean, muscular, and I supposedly have his speed and strength. Also, if you looked at me, you would probably think I was a boy, my hair spikes over to the right, unless it's wet; but when it dries it just goes back to the way it was, and it just barely reaches past the middle of the back of my neck. However I might look, I'm a girl all the way through, well, not a girly-girl.

At least I have my own eyes, the whites of them are black, and my pupils are just slits, like a cat's in the sunlight. Normally they are black and you can't see them, but they change according to my mood, unless it's night, in which case they are white no matter my emotion. For example, when I'm calm they are a deep forest green, if I get really ticked off they are crimson red, happiness would be a sky blue, when I concentrate enough they are orange, (an odd color for concentration, I know) when I get annoyed they are a storm gray, being sad or depressed results in dark blue pupils, and black represents emotionless (my usual color). Yes, I am aware that my eyes are pretty freaky.

I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard Moeru hoshi scream, "I'll get you for that!" as she climbed out of the water that she had been pushed into by Kuro-hi, to chase him.

"Alright, time to go," I said to all of them, in all reality it was WAY past time to go, and we needed to get to our destination tonight.

"Awe come on Rakurai, can't we just stay a little longer? My feet still hurt!" Taiyo complained slash asked me.

"Nope we have to go, but tell you what; I'll give you a piggy back ride the rest of the way. How's that sound?" I had to come up with something, we really needed to go.

He nodded his head about a thousand times before jumping on my back. I turned around to see a now drenched Kuro-hi, and a laughing Moeru hoshi. They would dry off fast enough, besides, it's summer.

"Kuro-hi, you should give Moeru hoshi a ride on your back that way we get there faster," I knew exactly what I was doing, I was playing with fire, but I couldn't help but laugh inside my head at the evil glare that he gave me as he tossed Moeru hoshi on his back. I was glad it was night, that way he wouldn't be able to tell how much I enjoyed teasing him. Moeru hoshi just looked smug and stuck her tongue out at him. He probably didn't mind as much as he let on, he doesn't mind Moeru hoshi THAT much; she just gets on his nerves sometimes, like all little sisters do.


	2. Powers Revealed!

Disclaimer: If I OWNED Naruto, why would I be writing a fanfiction about it? I do, however, own Taiyo; Moeru hoshi; Rakurai; Kuro-hi; their strange element chakra: and the Village Hidden Within… So don't steal them! _

Author's Note: Hey, sorry I haven't updated in a LONG time, I've had this chapter written up for a while but… But between school and homework there wasn't a whole lot of time to type it. But now its summer, so just try and bear with me here.

Voice: To the story!

* * *

After about an hour of running we reached Konoha.

"Taiyo, wake up. We're here," I quietly whispered to him.

He let go of the black spike color that was around my neck carefully to rub his eyes sleepily, "What time is it?" he asked groggily after jumping off my back and stretching his legs.

Kuro-hi checked his watch as Moeru hoshi got off his back and said, "It's almost one."

"IN THE MORNING?!" Moeru hoshi and Taiyo screamed in sync.

"Well duh, does it look like the afternoon to you?" Kuro-hi asked sarcastically.

'So much for being discreet,' I thought to myself.

The twins actually had to think about it for a while, but before they could answer I cut in, "The answer is no. We have company guys, be ready to fight."

Kuro-hi looked at me, "Where?"

"Seven o clock," I motioned my thumb back to give a general direction.

They all turned around with me so our backs wouldn't be unprotected. Then Kuro-hi moved to my right, and the twins faced the opposite way to protect our backs in case there were any other potential enemies.

"All right, come out. We know where you are so there isn't a point in hiding now," I said calmly, my pupils turned from white to green. (It's morning now)

I heard a deep, almost insane, chuckle emit from where I was staring intently, "Not bad, but you made one fatal mistake," said a black haired kid as he stepped out from his hiding place.

"Oh? And just what might that one mistake be?" Kuro-hi asked him.

"I'm not alone," he replied.

A smile crossed Taiyo's face, "You are now!"

Moeru hoshi pointed out two shadow clones just finishing tying up a blonde guy and a pink haired girl to a tree nearby with invisible ropes, (chakra strings) and dispelled them.

"I always have to do everything alone, don't I?" said the stranger kid standing in front of me.

"Hey! Sasuke get us out of this!" the blonde shouted at the kid, presumably Sasuke.

"Do it yourself Dope, or have Sakura do it, I'm busy," Sasuke replied with a tone that said: I-am-holier-than-thy, praise-me.

That really ticked me off, for some reason people like that just irritate me. "It sounds like you might need a short lesson on respect, I'm sure that my siblings and I can help you out with that, Sasuke" I spit his name in disgust, mocking it; my eyes were red at this point.

He just smirked and moved into a fighting stance saying, "Whatever."

"Taiyo, Moeru, Kuro get in your places," They all nodded and complied. We hardly ever go in a fight apart, and we all have our own part to play in it as well.

We all gathered chakra in our hands, added a bit of our elemental chakra to it, and formed it, the whole process taking less than a full second. When finished mine resembled lightning, and I held it in my hands as if it were nothing more than a sword, but instead of an electric blue it was black. Kuro-hi's was a beam of green and red flames emitting from his right hand. Taiyo's looked like a ghost floating around him; Taiyo is a little different, he has a spiritual element, hence the ghost. Moeru hoshi had spiked, metal cords, dangling in heaps from each of her hands, while she held one end from each in her hands. I'll admit our chakra elements are all a little weird in one way or another.

The pink haired girl, who must have been Sakura looked confused beyond belief, her mouth was agape as she stared at us. Naruto, the blonde, looked equally confused. Understandable, as we do possess something that they didn't even know existed

"Sakura, what is with those freaky things that they have?!" asked a dumfounded Naruto.

"I think its element chakra, but I don't know what kinds, if it's just mixed together, or if it's just simply an illusion," she replied.

"But Kakashi Sensei said that there was only fire, wind, earth, water, and lightning…" Naruto was not really helping his case at all.

"Just shut up and watch, maybe we'll learn something new," Sakura said slightly annoyed.

"Smart girl, your right about one thing for sure, it IS our elemental chakra," Moeru hoshi replied to their side conversation smugly, loving every minute of their confusion.

"Yes, but what KIND?" Sakura asked.

"Oh, sorry but that's confidential information Sakura," Taiyo said smiling.

"Um, guys, I hate to ruin a completely irrelevant conversation, but we kind of have someone to deal with here…" Kuro-hi trailed off.

Luckily Sasuke had been listening intently to try and figure out some weakness of ours instead of attacking, but we should have been paying more attention to the fight about to happen.

"Right!" the twins said in unison.

"Kuro you first, then I'll go, then Taiyo, and then Moeru. You guys know the drill," I spoke to them all, and they gave a quick nod.

Kuro-hi positioned his fire beam in front of him. Sasuke dodged it easily at first. Then Kuro-hi it expanded and hit him on the right side. He let the beam die down but Sasuke was still burning thrashing on the ground, trying to put out the flames, but it wasn't going to work. Then I ran towards him, now that he was vulnerable, with what appeared to be a head on attack, but at the last moment I swerved to the right and rushed to get behind him.

I swung the black lightning sword down to his left side. But not hitting him, and stuck it in the ground. As soon as it touched the ground a cage made of black lighting formed around Sasuke. That way if he tried to escape he would be electrocuted. I signaled Kuro-hi to stop the flames and let Taiyo do his part.

Taiyo pointed to Sasuke and the ghost flew towards him, and… Ate him, I guess you could say. With Sasuke floating around inside of Taiyo's ghost, I let the electric cage die out, and some of my energy returned back to me. Sasuke was cringing inside of the ghost, clutching his ears and thrashing around like a mad man. Taiyo's chakra emits out a sound that only its victims can hear, and as long as they can hear that sound, they can't use any chakra. On top of that, it breaths in the energy of its victims, make it stronger and louder.

Moeru hoshi swung the chain in her right hand and the one in her left hand at the same time. The two ends met behind Sasuke, going through the ghost, and connected when Moeru hoshi put her hands together. She threw the right chain to the left, and the left chain to the right, that way they both wrapped around him at the same time in different directions. Moeru was circling her fingers to control them. When the chains ran out of room the other ends met in front of Sasuke. Moeru hoshi made two fists and pushed them together until her knuckles were bleeding, to make it all one huge chain and tighten them so not a single piece of Sasuke was visible except for his head and feet.

She had to be careful not to make them too tight, or she might crush his windpipe. I had my fingers crossed for this part; she wasn't especially good at not killing people with her technique, Kuro-hi and Taiyo looked pretty tense too. A war with the Hidden Leaf wasn't something that we wanted. She stopped the chains just in time, and Taiyo let his ghost fade away. Then Sasuke fell to the ground with a thud. We all untensed when we saw that he was breathing. Taiyo clapped his sister on the back and smiled, Moeru hoshi gave him a week smile back.

"I think we should all rest for a while," Kuro-hi suggested, looking at me to see if I would agree.

"Probably, we've been running all day, and we've almost exhausted ourselves in battle," I agreed for their benefit, I would look for years to find my dad without resting, but I was closer than ever before. What was one more day going to do anyways? My siblings all relaxed; maybe they were more tired than they let on.

"I'll stay up and watch them," I gestured to Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke. I had a lot on my mind anyways, I wouldn't be able to sleep all night, and letting them escape to the village to warn the Hokage of enemies probably wouldn't help our cause. It would just take more time away, because even though we did APPEAR to be "the bad guys" we had a treaty with this village, and if they attacked us with the wrong idea in mind, it would spark a huge, unnecessary war, in which many people would needlessly die, and all because some kids got the wrong first impression.

* * *

Author's Note: Hey, so if you read this you should tell me your favorite element in a review. It's not required, but it would be nice! :D


	3. Minor Complications

"Do you surrender?" I looked at Sasuke with distaste.

"Not a chance," he replied, still wrapped in the chains and struggling to free himself, I sighed and walked away.

The sun was rising and it was bright out now. Sakura was chatting with the twins about our chakra elements, trying to get some intel on us. Sasuke was the only one still mad, even though he wasn't the only one tied up.

"Moeru, Taiyo! Get Naruto and Sakura. Rakurai you get Sasuke," Kuro-hi gave us all orders.

I gave him my famous (err… infamous?) death glare, "Don't forget where you stand. You don't control me," I replied in a calm, yet still threatening voice that held a promise of pain if he didn't abide.

I saw him gulp as he nodded his head. I love him, really, I do; he's my brother alter all. It's just that he and I are like two alphas in a pack. Which, granted, isn't always a bad thing; but it doesn't always work out well. However, it gives us advantages that outweigh the troubles, so I try to cope with it.

Nevertheless, I walked over to a struggling Sasuke, picked him up, and slung him over my shoulder with slight difficulty. He had to be around the same age as me, so it was kind of awkward. Moeru hoshi helped a blabbering Sakura to her feet and pushed her forward slightly to keep her walking (Only her arms were tied up, unlike Sasuke. The bindings on all of them prevented chakra use). Taiyo got stuck lifting up a snoring and drooling Naruto onto both of his shoulders.

"Why didn't you just wake him up?" I asked Taiyo with a hint of a smile in my tone, the picture was something strange to look at; a towheaded kid carrying an equally blonde teenager on his shoulders with ease.

"You think I didn't try that? He probably sleeps as heavy as our Uncle Suimin…" Taiyo jerked his thumb back to point at Naruto, speaking in an irritated tone.

"Speaking of our uncle, do you think we might see them here?" Moeru hoshi asked; the question not really directed at anyone in particular.

"Who knows?" Kuro-hi answered her with a bored tone.

I decided to elaborate a bit further, "Yeah, you never know, they do hang out here a lot. But they have other things to do besides wait for us to finally come around."

"You could at least tell us where we're going you know!" Sakura interrupted our nonchalant conversation and spoke in an indignant tone after being shoved forward again and being told to shut up by Moeru.

"We're reporting you to the Hokage," Kuro-hi retorted.

Naruto suddenly woke up; maybe something about the word 'Hokage' struck alertness into him, "What..?" he asked groggily, then more urgently as he realized he was not in his room "Where am I?! What's going on here!?"

Taiyo dropped Naruto on the ground; now that he was awake there was no need to carry him, "Hey! What was that for!" the orange clad ninja rubbed his head where a bump would eventually swell.

I was getting impatient with him, "We're taking you to Tsunade," it came out sounding more exasperated than I meant it to.

"Why? We didn't do anything wrong! You tried to sneak into our village and we were just doing our job as night watch, since Kotetsu and Izumo were busy! It's entirely your fault, not ours!" Naruto practically shouted.

"Because you guys, and girl" I tacked on as an afterthought, "Broke our treaty," I finished with a cool voice.

"We don't have any treaties with rogue ninja scum!" he shot back.

"Actually, they're active ninja from Lightning, Naruto…" Sakura said with a small voice, "But we don't have a treaty with them either, so I don't quite get it either."

Sasuke decided to speak up this time, "I swear, you guys are really dumb sometimes. They're from a Village Hidden Within group that lives in Lightning," I dropped him in the same way that Taiyo dropped Naruto.

"When did you finally figure it out?" Moeru grinned and bent down to undo the bindings around Sasuke before moving on to do the same with Naruto and Sakura.

"You're all wearing things that are designed specifically to tell the villages that you have treaties with who you really are," He stopped talking.

Sakura went off of his statement, "All of the females from Villages Hidden Within Lightning wear some sort of spike. Your headbands all have cloud ninja symbols on them, so you're from lightning. Add that to the fact that the collar around Rakurai's neck and the bracelet on Moeru hoshi's wrist are both spiked, and the outcome is that you're from a Village Hidden Within Lightning. The males are harder to distinguish because the only trait that they have to have is four piercings on their left ear. Taiyo and Kuro-hi both have that. Put two and two together, and I suppose that we probably should have known sooner."

"Wait, so you guys are like Sokudo, Suimin, Gankona, and Shinpai?" Naruto had been silent for a little while, probably trying to process what was happening.

Kuro-hi answered his question, "Yeah, we're from the same village as them."

"Did you know them by any chance?" Sakura's curiosity was getting the better of her.

Taiyo spoke up this time, "Sure we do! They're Rakurai's aunt and uncles. Of course, they aren't related to the rest of us in any way, but when my dad stopped caring for us they're the ones who took us in. I mean, that's how we all got put into the Village Hidden Within society. They weren't always around though, so mainly Rakurai and Kuro-hi took care of Moeru Hoshi and I."

He was about to start another sentence when Kuro-hi covered his mouth to get him to stop, "You talk too much."

Naruto had his fists clenched and his mouth clamped shut with a slight glare in his eyes.

Moeru Hoshi looked at his rigid state and decided to prod him, "What's wrong Naruto?"

"It's nothing," the Knucklehead's usual care-free attitude had changed serious.

I saw that Moeru was about to question him further, but pulled her back and she closed her mouth, "Naruto was pretty much parentless as a child. Then there was also the matter of the nine tailed fox. With those two traits, nobody really cared about him, and if they did… It was in a negative way."

"Then he's part of the Village Hidden Within society too?" she looked confused.

"He wasn't aloud to be taken in by anyone due to the fact that he's the son of the fourth Hokage. If he just suddenly disappeared for a while like we did, then the people who knew about his heritage would have been very upset. We even sent in people from our society to officially adopt him and act as a normal couple who just wanted a baby. However, the hokage at that time refused to let them take custody of Naruto. Leaving him to be shunned by everyone instead. I think that the hokage believed he was doing the right thing. We never stopped trying to get him though, even when he was older. Up until he became a genin that is, because at that point there wasn't even a reason to take him in," I watched as Naruto started to untense bit by bit, growing up like that must have been hard on him.

The person in question suddenly stopped and turned to face me, "What about Gaara then? Nobody ever took him in, and he probably would have been easier to get," something in his demeanor was off, his eyes had a red tint to them.

I remembered meeting Gaara once when I was about ten years old, at that point the murderous intent had already got to him, I was curious so I asked around and got some answers eventually, "Gaara… His story is more complicated than that. You of course know that he was the Kazekage's son. His father is the reason that the one tail took place in Gaara's body. He wanted a weapon of mass murder for the Sand Village . Believe me, we were outraged with him when we learned what he did. Also, Gaara wasn't orphaned, he had siblings and a parent. Taking him wouldn't have had a good outcome."

I looked to Naruto to see his figure loosen and slightly slump. We walked the rest of the way in an awkward silence.


End file.
